fandomstuckfandomcom-20200215-history
Green Day Fandom
A blog on this fandom can be found here Basic Information Green Day is an American punk rock band formed in 1986 by lead vocalist and guitarist Billie Joe Armstrong and bassist Mike Dirnt. Green Day (or just Green for short) is considered a 'geezer' for how old he is; generally, bands don't stay around for as long as he has, with most falling off past the 20 year mark. Despite this, he's still kicking well after his 30+ years. The Green Day bandom is based on many factors; each tattoo Green has is a symbol/representation of each era of his life, his personality representative of the bond the band members have with each other, the energy he radiates that of the anarchist punk still burning within him, and his alternates inside his head based off of the vast cast of characters found throughout his 12 album discography and side projects, plus so much more. Appearance Green's current staple outfit of his Revolution Radio (2016) era is a simple white and green raglan shirt, with the letters 'G' and 'D' in the center with a lightning bolt between them. He has on black torn skinny jeans and a studded belt not visible that's under his shirt. He wears converse with a green color that matches the shirt, and a simple black wristband on his left arm. Also on his left hand is his wedding ring. He's also missing a tooth due to the mud fight incident that occurred at Woodstock '94 when a security officer mistook Mike Dirnt as a fan that got onstage and decked him in the face. Green has since gotten the tooth filled, but he likes to point it out when telling that story. Green is 5'7, which he hates. He has green eyes like Billie Joe Armstrong, and his hair is a soft, short fluffy blonde like that of Mike Dirnt. His hair is shaved on the sides, in particular, the left side. He had undergone surgery to remove a tumor that was successful and the scar it left is almost all but faded away. While the predominant color scheme of the current era is orange and black, he opted for green for his clothes as he felt it would best represent him as a whole, and as a bit of a callback to his 1039 Smoothed out Slappy Hours ''(1990/91) days. Personality Green Day is the "dad friend" of his group, acting as such and taking care of those around him. He's an energetic, outgoing individual who is past many of his party days, enjoying his life post-midlife crises (The Trilogy Era). He's also quite the jokester, partaking in shenanigans and playing many a practical joke on his friends and family. He's a musical jack of all trades, and quite frankly, a master of most. Thanks to his band and the touring crew, he's proficient in not only drums, bass, guitar, and singing, but he's got a knack for piano, saxophone, trumpet, harmonica and many more. He does, however, have a preference for drumming. When it comes to music, Green is also one to break out into song and dance, coming up with storylines for entire albums (''American Idiot and 21st Century Breakdown) and creating a colorful cast of characters. He's got a knack for acting, being able to give amazing performances, and it shows through the musical based off of American Idiot (2004). Green takes great pride in his collection of broken guitars, and he truly believes himself to be the King of Punk Rock, well, second to his dad, of course, the Ramones. On occasion, he's been known to set things on fire, deface government property, and dress up as a plant monster. His dancing is terrible, though not as terrible as his husband Muse's, and he's quite the surfer. He likes to take long walks after dark, taking rides to his "old haunts," and loves to tell stories about his life and growing up. He's a good person to go to for advice, but at the same time can be a bit cocky and self-centered. He loves to get into political debates, although he can get a bit heated and angered. The current state of the United States pisses him off more than anything, and talking to him about the subject will only yield a plethora of curses one wouldn't think to string together. What angers him the most are people who tell him to stop getting so involved in politics and that his band should stick to just making music, when they forget that Green Day has always been a political band. It never even started with American Idiot, on Dookie they had a track about feminism alongside their famous masturbation song. Overall, Green is just a guy who wants to just chill and smoke something out of a gravity bong. He loves dogs as much as the next person, wants to give his husband and children the world, and wishes to see capitalist governments and their green burn to the ground. Relationships Friends The Front Bottoms Fandom Paramore Fandom Quadrants Muse Fandom - Matesprit Trivia * Green Day is bisexual * He is married to the Muse fandom, hence his tattoo in his left arm. Category:Fandoms Category:Fandomstuck Category:Music Fandoms Category:Celebrity Fandoms Category:Musical Fandoms